


Кацудон

by Mey_Chan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cannibalism, Horror, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 17:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10340916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan
Summary: “Мой друг сошёл с ума... и попытался меня убить. Пожалуйста, помогите мне!”





	

1.  
Снег жжётся, словно раскалённый. Юри всхлипывает, размазывая по лицу кровь, бормочет что-то, сам не понимая, что говорит. Надо бежать, бежать, туда, где люди, они помогут, они спасут. Надо всем рассказать, пусть знают об этом, пусть больше никто, никто…

Снег хрустит под резиновыми шлёпанцами, зло кусает за ступни, обледеневший переулок всё не кончается. Будь у Юри хоть чуть-чуть времени, он обулся бы как следует, но времени мало, а сейчас, возможно, его не осталось вовсе. И всё же он бежит, оскальзываясь на неровном асфальте, он борется за жизнь, он не хочет умирать.

Там, впереди — широкая улица, по ней едут машины, там должны ходить люди, несмотря на поздний час. Перед глазами всё плывёт, ноги уже почти не ощущаются, дышать тяжело, словно в груди большой огненный шар, но до спасения подать рукой.

Можно попробовать крикнуть, но горло перехватило от страха, и выходит неразборчивый кашель.

Можно попробовать подняться на лестницу вон того дома и постучать в дверь или набрать на домофоне номер любой квартиры, но ступеньки обледенели, а Юри не уверен, что сумеет дождаться, пока кто-то выйдет в ответ на его невнятные мольбы о помощи.

Ещё, ещё чуть-чуть, на тренировках он бегал и не такие расстояния. Пусть не по морозу, пусть не в одном халате, да и голова не была разбита в кровь… Он сможет.   
Его перехватывают, когда он вылетает на улицу, прямо под тенью большого козырька какого-то магазина. Юри, весь дрожа, непонимающе глядит на двоих мужчин в форме, один из которых грубо держит его за локоть, и его осеняет.

— Полиция, — хрипит он. — Помогите, помогите мне.

Полицейские — один высокий и худой, другой низенький и полный, настоящий комический дуэт — переглядываются с недовольными лицами.

— Помогите, — повторяет Юри, хватая за плечо высокого, пока низкий пытается его придержать, — мой друг сошёл с ума… 

Они обмениваются короткими фразами на русском, и Юри, которому трудно соображать из-за разбитой головы, холода и той дряни, которой его опоили, понимает, что обращается к ним на японском. Откуда двум русским полицейским знать японский?

— Помо-ги-те, — пытается выговорить он на русском немеющими губами. — Убийца. Мой друг Виктор.

Полицейские снова что-то друг другу говорят, один криво и насмешливо ухмыляется и говорит что-то вроде: «Сначала научись понимать наш язык, а потом и приезжай сюда, «чурка». И добавляет ещё что-то о пьяных «уёбках». 

Юри сносно понимает по-русски, но говорит с трудом, и сейчас, когда слова отказываются складываться как надо, когда его шатает, и сознание медленно меркнет, от отчаяния он переходит на английский.

— Мой друг сошёл с ума… и попытался меня убить. Пожалуйста, помогите мне. Он гонится за мной, он напал неожиданно. Он разбил мне голову. Пожалуйста, помогите.

— Стой, я понимаю его! — объявляет наконец один из полицейских и обращается к Юри на английском с жутким акцентом: — Ты говоришь по-английски? 

Юри не успевает ответить: на его плечи ложится что-то тёплое, его мягко обнимают; он поворачивает голову и видит рядом с собой красивое лицо Виктора. 

— Нет! — хрипит он и пытается вырваться, но сил почти не осталось, а Виктор держит крепко.

— Извините нас, — по-русски обращается он к полицейским и доброжелательно улыбается. Когда Виктор улыбается, тают любые сердца. Человеку с такой улыбкой хочется верить. Человека с такой улыбкой хочется слушать, внимая каждому слову.

Виктор быстро говорит что-то, Юри сложно уследит за его словами, но встревоженные взгляды полицейских становятся понимающими, снисходительно-дружелюбными, в них сквозит облегчение. 

Юри не представляет, что можно придумать для оправдания всей этой ситуации, но улыбка Виктора творит чудеса, и вот уже полицейские кивают его словам, смеются и наконец предлагают что-то, указывая на свою патрульную машину.

Виктор отказывается, Юри различает слово «такси», но полицейские настойчивы, и вот они уже ведут Виктора и Юри, который пытается сопротивляться, к своей машине. Что такое? Они всё-таки проедут в полицию? Неужели Виктор не боится? Или он, Юри, в самом деле всё не так понял, и это была какая-то нелепая случайность? 

Виктор подхватывает его под локоть; Юри дёргается в сторону, но вдруг чувствует слабый укол — прямо в плечо. 

Расширившимися от ужаса глазами он смотрит на Виктора, тот отвечает безмятежным взглядом. И подхватывает Юри, когда ноги его становятся совсем ватными. 

Его усаживают на сидение полицейской машины с помощью одного из полицейских; Виктор благодарит их за помощь, а Юри стремительно съезжает в темноту. Последнее, что он помнит — громкий голос полицейского, отдающийся в ушах эхом:

— Спокойной ночи, гость столицы.

 

2.  
Осознание себя приходит постепенно, накатывает волнами. 

И почему-то сразу память о том, что случилось вечером перед его безуспешным побегом. 

О том, как Виктор встретил его в аэропорту Санкт-Петербурга, как они ехали на его машине, и Виктор держал руль одной рукой, а другая была в ладонях Юри, и Юри гладил её, чувствуя под пальцами родное тело, и не мог поверить в то, что это взаправду, и после двух недель разлуки он наконец снова с Виктором. 

А в прихожей квартиры Виктора Юри обнимает его за шею и целует, упиваясь и собственной смелостью, и моментом близости.

Виктор, кажется, поражён: он и не возмущён, но и не отвечает. Очнувшись от ступора, он отстраняет от себя Юри за плечи и говорит, по-прежнему улыбаясь:

— Награда победителю будет потом! 

Да, он победитель, и это кружит голову. Они сидят в гостиной, Юри после душа, на нём только трусы с майкой и махровый халат Виктора — голубой, как его глаза. Он пьёт из бокала шампанское за свою победу, от него странный привкус на языке и тяжесть в голове, но Юри не разбирается в шампанском, главное — что Виктор напротив, что Виктор глядит на него внимательно, и рука Виктора на его колене. Но когда Юри снова тянется поцеловать его, Виктор невольно отстраняется. Что происходит?

— Может, приляжешь? — говорит Виктор, когда Юри широко зевает. 

Он мотает головой:

— Нет, не хочу спать! Хочу гулять с тобой по ночному городу, хочу… раскрывать мосты? — Юри не уверен, что говорит это по-английски правильно, с русским у него пока не всё хорошо.

Виктор хмурится, словно это предложение ему неприятно.

— Ты говорил, что когда я выиграю золотую медаль… — обиженно начинает Юри.

— …То мы вместе поедим кацудон, — заканчивает Виктор нетерпеливо. — Ложись и спи.

— Но я не хочу! — восклицает Юри. — Я соскучился, я так долго ждал, чтобы сказать тебе…

Виктор наклоняется, берёт за горлышко бутылку из-под шампанского. Прищуривается.

— Я тоже ждал очень долго, — говорит он и замахивается.

 

Юри лежит на боку, руки над головой, запястьям больно. Он задирает голову и видит наручники, продетые через трубу отопления. Оглядывает себя, стараясь преодолеть мигрень и головокружение: он сам лежит на столе — обычном, кухонном, со столешницей из белого искусственного камня. Он совершенно обнажён, а под телом, под ногами, разложены одноразовые пелёнки. За спиной что-то мягкое — подушки? — удерживающее его на боку. 

Что это? Что у Виктора за странные игры? Удар бутылкой, бег по заснеженной улице, полицейские, укол, от которого он потерял сознание — это был сон или взаправду?

— Виктор? — зовёт он, и горло надсадно дерёт, очень хочется пить.

— Уже очнулся? — отзывается Виктор, не оборачиваясь.

Он стоит у… у плиты? Да, они на кухне, здесь есть и раковина, и холодильник, и духовка. И обеденный стол — на котором сейчас лежит Юри.

— Что…что ты делаешь? — испуганно спрашивает Юри. — Зачем ты вообще всё это делаешь? Пожалуйста, отпусти меня, я… Мне не нравится это! 

Он пытается встать со стола, но, к его ужасу, ноги не двигаются. Он не чувствует их, они как что-то чужое! Понемногу Юри понимает, что он не ощущает ничего ниже пояса. 

— Что ты сделал со мной?! — кричит он, дёргая руками.

Виктор наконец оборачивается, рассеянно убирает за ухо светлую прядь.

— Не шевелись, пожалуйста, — говорит он. — Я боюсь, что катетер может выскочить, а я всё-таки не медик, чтобы делать эпидуралку правильно.

— Ты… Ты сделал мне эпидуральную анестезию? — на Юри накатывают поочерёдно и облегчение от того, что паралич временный, и ужас. — Но зачем? Зачем всё это — бутылка, укол?

Виктор отходит от плиты, на которой стоит сковорода, и идёт к нему. Становится рядом и гладит по голове. 

— Ах, Юри, — говорит он со вздохом. — Ну почему ты сразу не уснул? Я был уверен, что этой дозы достаточно, но, видно, это снотворное нельзя давать вместе с алкоголем. Пришлось бегать за тобой по всему Петербургу. Я уже думал, не найду. 

— Они видели меня! — Юри выпаливает это и чувствует, как крепнет голос, как отпускает горло душащий страх. — Они знают, где ты живёшь, и когда меня начнут искать!..

Виктор продолжает гладить его по голове, на губах спокойная улыбка.

— Конечно, я не назвал свой точный адрес, — говорит он. — Моя машина стоит за пару кварталов от дома, помнишь? Так дешевле, и я люблю прогуляться после поездки. И, Юри, тебе может быть неприятно это слышать, но для большинства русских вы, азиаты, на одно лицо. Я сказал этим полицейским, что ты мой друг из Узбекистана, что напился до галлюцинаций и ушёл из дома, а я еле нашёл тебя. Если тебя объявят в розыск, они даже не вспомнят твоё лицо. 

Юри страшно так, что внутреннности скручивает в узел, но он не сдаётся:

— Все знают, что я приехал к тебе! Тебя начнут допрашивать в первую очередь, и твоё-то лицо полицейские вспомнят!

Виктор наклоняется, и непослушная льняная прядь снова падает на лицо, закрывая один глаз.

— Конечно, они ничего не скажут, — говорит он мягко. — Как же они признаются, что сами помогли подвезти жертву? Ты лучше скажи мне вот что… — Он выпрямляется и тыкает пальцем левой руки, которой гладил, в бедро. — Чувствуешь что-нибудь? 

Юри лишь испуганно глядит на него; Виктор, прикусив губу, ждёт ответа.

— Хорошо, — говорит он наконец, замахивается правой, и Юри с ужасом замечает в ней нож. Лезвие блестит в свете лампы, вонзается в ногу, и Юри кричит.

— Тебе больно? — выпытывает Виктор. — Или это от страха? Говори же, если больно, значит, нужен ещё анестестик. В первый раз у меня не получилось сделать так, чтобы он не чувствовал боли.

— Он? — сипит Юри. — Кто — он?

— Какой-то бездомный, — отмахивается Виктор. — Я пообещал, что заплачу ему, но он умер от болевого шока. Тебе больно? — Он убирает с лица Юри волосы, на лице появляется заботливое выражение. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты мучился. Так что, больно или нет?

Юри, потеряв способность мыслить разумно, мотает головой.

— Н-нет, я ничего не чувствую, — выговаривает он.

Виктор с облегчением вздыхает, оборачивается к плите и вскрикивает.

— Чуть не подгорело, — бормочет он, выключая плиту и открывая крышку. К запаху крови и каких-то лекарств примешивается аромат жареного лука.

— Что ты делаешь? — шепчет Юри, потому что его внезапно покидают все силы. — Виктор, что ты делаешь?

Виктор оборачивается, приподнимает брови.

— Как что? Кацудон, конечно.

 

3.  
— Кто-то говорит, что человеческое мясо по вкусу похоже на свинину и сладкое, кто-то — что на телятину, и что вкус у него горьковатый.

Виктор мешает в пиале яйца, прислонившись к мойке, лицом к Юри.

— Насколько я понимаю, это не принципиально, свинина или говядина, но твои мышцы наверняка будут жёсткими, и жира у тебя немного. Ладно, мясо можно отбить.

— Не надо, — шепчет Юри. — Пожалуйста, не надо. Я думал… я думал, мы с тобой будем вместе, что я приеду… Что мы завоюем ещё много медалей. Пожалуйста, разреши мне ещё раз выйти на лёд! Потренируй меня снова! Я не хочу, чтобы это кончалось…

— Но это — уже кончилось, — со вздохом говорит Виктор. — Тебе двадцать пять, ты был на пике, когда получил медаль. Ну то есть ты получил её полмесяца назад, но к следующему чемпионату всё может измениться. Ты получишь травму, или снова пропадёт уверенность в себе…

— Поверь в меня! — горячо говорит Юри. — Пожалуйста, поверь мне! Я выиграю тебе… нам, слышишь? Я нам выиграю ещё медаль, ещё много золотых медалей! Это же ты помог мне поверить в себя, так поверь и ты в меня!

Виктор улыбается мечтательно и немного грустно.

— Нет, — говорит он, подходит со своей чашкой и проводит рукой по бедру Юри. Рана перевязана, и даже в том состоянии, в котором Юри сейчас, он умудряется подумать, что будь это просто любовная игра, он бы с ума сошёл от счастья, что лежит перед Виктором голый, а тот касается его ног. — Нет, я не хочу упустить этот миг. Я хочу почувствовать вкус победы на своих губах. Я хочу, чтобы эта победа была во мне. — Виктор прикладывает ладонь к груди, и Юри думает, не перепутал ли он с желудком.

— Так, — начинает перечислять Виктор. — Для панировки нужны взбитые яйца, панировочные сухари и мука. Это есть. А теперь…

Он подходит к Юри, который тщетно старается встать со стола; но удаётся лишь чуть-чуть подтянуться к трубе. В руках резиновый жгут, и Виктор крепко-перетягивает им ногу Юри между коленом и пахом.

— Думаю, так будет не сильно много крови, — говорит он, будто собирается вытащить занозу, наклоняется и легко целует ногу над коленом, потом выпрямляется. — Так, держи покрепче. Даже если больно не будет, я боюсь, ты всё равно закричишь, — и он суёт в рот Юри свёрнутое в жгут полотенце.

Конечно, Юри кричит.

Любой бы закричал, если бы ему располосовали ногу, если бы он видел, как от неё отрезают ломти сочащейся плоти. И можно разглядеть слой желтовато-розового жирка, чуть-чуть прикрывающего мышцы, и тонкие нити сухожилий, и влажно блестящую в глубине кость.

Виктор режет тщательно, куски с чавкающим звуком ложатся в специальную чашку один за другим. Юри воет, запрокинув голову, и ему жалко даже не того, что он не сможет ходить. Он всё ещё верит, он ждёт, что полицейские одумаются, или что Виктор оставит его в живых после этого, и его найдут, пусть и без ног. Ему же нужны только они, ноги? В «Мизери» Кинга фанатка тоже отрубила герою ногу, а он остался жив. 

Он не сможет кататься. Виктор в самом деле не верит в то, что эта медаль могла быть не одна, но Юри хотел повторить то волшебное чувство — докатывать номер, зная, что ты лучше всех, а потом стоять на пьедестале, слушая гимн Японии.

Этого больше не будет никогда. 

Никогда.

Горло так сжимает спазмами, что он думает — умрёт, и рад этому. Но нет, он делает вздох, другой, и даже не теряет сознание.

Всё происходящее словно фильм ужасов, который он смотрит со стороны. Между пахом и коленом нога обстругана едва ли не до кости, и это совсем не страшное кино, это его, Юри, тело. 

Виктор, хорошенько промыв под раковиной куски мяса, начинает обваливать в муке, не переставая разговаривать с ним:

— Да, знаешь, на вид как парная телятина. Думаю, отбивать не нужно, достаточно хорошенько пропарить после обжарки…

Это неправда. Это другое измерение. 

— Ты в сознании? 

Виктор наклоняется над ним, лицо встревоженное.

— Нога кровит, надо прижечь. Ты опять ничего не почувствуешь. 

Но Юри чувствует. Когда Виктор, сосредоточенно хмурясь, подступает с кухонной газовой горелкой, он чувствует — фантомную ли — но боль. Кожа и плоть горит, мышцы чернеют, запах горелого бьёт в нос. Юри тошнит, и рвота забивает рот и горло.

Виктор еле успевает вытащить полотенце, и Юри выкашливает то, что было их романтическим ужином, и кричит, кричит, кричит, пока Виктор, прижав его к себе, гладит по голове и шепчет что-то успокаивающее.

 

4\.   
— Надо было вколоть тебе это раньше, — говорит Виктор, поправляя у него за спиной подушки и накрывая тёплым одеялом. Нога смазана чем-то и снова перебинтована — конечно, ведь Юри должен дожить до момента, когда Виктор захочет ещё немного вкуса победы. 

Эта забота в сочетании с тем, что Виктор недавно сделал с ним, выглядит почти комично. Юри бы даже засмеялся, но он слишком устал. Виктор вколол ему что-то седативное после того, как он чуть не задохнулся, и теперь Юри чувствует себя… никак. Краем сознания он ещё надеется, что придут полицейские, в конце концов, разве можно так просто забыть о том, как окровавленный человек просил о помощи, и не проверить, всё ли с ним в порядке? Умом он понимает, что ему отсюда не выбраться, он даже с двумя ногами не смог убежать, куда уж тут с одной.

Но, пока лекарство действует, он спокоен. Его снова клонит в сон. Даже если Виктор решит отрезать и замариновать его яйца, как сделал какой-то маньяк из манги, которую Юри читал в детстве… 

Он смотрит на то, как Виктор, который вышел во время его вялых размышлений, снова возвращается в спальню с большой тарелкой, а на ней — кацудон.

Красиво украшенное блюдо так и просится на обложку кулинарного журнала или сайт рецептов. Это самый настоящий кацудон — как следует обжаренный, обложенный рассыпчатым рисом, политый соусом, посыпанный зеленью и золотистым луком.

— Ты же обещал, что после твоей победы мы поедим кацудон вместе, — с улыбкой говорит Виктор, присаживаясь на его постель. И снова — не знай Юри, что здесь, на тарелке, части его тела, это выглядело бы как уход за больным другом — ведь перед этим Виктор хорошенько обмыл его и перевязал. Еда должна быть чистой.

Самое смешное, что так Юри и представлял себе их времяпрепровождение в России, такие картинки и рисовал: они вместе в постели, вместе едят кацудон, вместе радуются общей победе. Виктор нежно вытирает с его рта остатки еды, и потом они целуются. И это самый главный приз, который нужен был Юри.

— Ты предлагаешь это мне? — говорит Юри. — Мне?

Виктор улыбается как-то неловко и пожимает плечами. Словно в его больном мире, в котором нормально отрезать людям ноги и скармливать им же, появилась маленькая трещина. 

— Нет, но мы должны быть вместе, когда я попробую это. Это наш с тобой кацудон. Я так долго ждал.

— Он соединит нас навсегда, — отстранённо говорит Юри, хотя внутри он кричит во всё горло. — Отпусти меня. Я не выдам тебя, просто отпусти. У тебя уже есть твой кацудон. У тебя есть самая нужная часть меня.

Вместо ответа Виктор накалывает на вилку ломоть мяса и подносит ко рту. Как заворожённый, Юри следит за тем, как он откусывает кусочек, начинает жевать — и жмурится от удовольствия.

— Очень вкусно! — говорит Виктор, наклоняется к Юри и целует его в губы. Так, что Юри тоже может почувствовать свой собственный вкус. 

Вкус его победы.


End file.
